Cuídala bien
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: basado en la canción de cuídala bien de santa RM phineas quiera pedirle matrimonio a isabella.. pero algo pasa... p - ferb prométeme que la cuidaras una historia que escribí hace 3 años una de las primeras que hice. denle una oportunidad a la historia de lo que alguna vez fue una niña ingenua XD


amm antes que nada, si tienen cuenta en deviantart tal vez lo hayan leído pero para dejarlo claro mi nombre en deviantart es **michigan-perry **solamente lo digo para evitar malos entendidos..

amm normalmente amo el phinbella, pero esta historia fue una de las primeras que escribi y talvez esta muy amm.. exageradamente pegada a la cancion en la que me inspire, lo escribi cuando tenia 13 años (tengo 16 :p ) en fin es un ferbella de mundo paralelo que nació de la canción "Cuídala Bien - Santa RM & Smoky" denle una oportunidad por fa

CUÍDALA BIEN

En una noche en la ciudad de Danville todos los habitantes ya dormían excepto 3 jóvenes

P-no yo te amo más

I-jiji claro q no yo te amo mas

P-no yo!

I-yo mas

P-no yo te amo muchisisismo más

I-no yo te amo mas

F-ya los dos se aman demasiado pero por favor ya cuelguen ese teléfono

P-izzy ya me voy mi hermano se puso de loco

I-está bien amor tu cuelga

P-no cuelga tu

I-no tu

P-no cuelga tu

F-(desesperado) ya! son las tres de la mañana cuelguen de una vez

P-OK gruñón ¬ ¬ me voy amor te marco mañana a la primera hora

I-estaré esperando tu llamada

P-y yo esperare a q me contestes

(Que cursis ¬ ¬)

F-por fin!

P-huy q genio ya cásate

(Ferb no contesto solo apago la luz y se acostó en su cama, A la mañana siguiente)

P-levántate dormilón a se te ara tarde para el trabajo

F-como es q tienes tanta energía si te dormiste tan tarde

P-es por ella hermano el solo pensar en su sonrisa me llena de alegría

F-si si lo q digas (dice ferb mientras se cambia)

P-es enserio hermano ella es perfecta

F-a si?

P-si es que todo de ella es perfecto como esos labios q con solo con verlos deseas probarlos y disfrutar ese delicioso sabor a fresa (menciona phineas ya perdido en su mundo) y ese cabello largo y sedoso q con el viento la hace lucir más hermosa de lo que es, su figura tan perfecta q cuando la tienes en tus brazos no quieres q se aleje jamás de ti y no solo es lo físico si no también su forma de ser tan linda amable sencilla y tierna pero lo mejor y lo q mas amo de ella son sus ojos grandes y redondos q inmediatamente cuando los ves te atrapan y te pierdes en ellos haciéndote actuar como idiota y te obliga a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos la amo hermano la AMO! Es la mujer perfecta

(Menciona lo ultimo tirándose de espaldas a su cama mientras da un gran suspiro enamorado)

F-si es tan perfecta por q no le pides matrimonio?

P-crees q me acepte?

F-claro si te ha soportado por los últimos 5 años creo q ya sabe a q se enfrenta

P-jaja muy chistoso... pero sabes q tienes razón ya se lo q hare hoy

F-querrás decir en la tarde por q ahora tenemos q ir a trabajar

P-cierto hoy en la tarde iré por el anillo y mañana le pediré matrimonio

F-de lujo voy a tener el cuarto para mi solito

Mama- chicos bajen a desayunar o seles ara tarde [tan grandotes y viven con su mamà ¬w¬]

P-YA VAMOS MAMA!...y tu hermano cuando conseguirás novia?

F-yo todavía no estoy listo…

P-vamos hermano ya pasaron 6 meses desde q cortaste con vanessa ya es hora de olvidarla y avanzar no crees?

F-...

P-o si no vas a terminar siendo un viejo amargado con una casa llena de gatos

F-GATOS!? ODIO LOS GATOS

P-jaja lose por eso los mencione

F-ok ok conseguiré novia

P-así se habla... o no olvida hablarle a izzy (sube de nuevo a su cuarto por su celular)

F- jeje

(Después del trabajo phineas se retiro directo al centro para comprarle el más hermoso anillo q pudiera encontrar)

RIN~RIN  
>P-hola<p>

I-hola amor vas a venir a mi casa?

P-lo siento mi vida tengo mucho trabajo

I-haa ok entiendo (dice en tono triste)

P-pero mañana te invito a cenar te tengo una sorpresa

I-una sorpresa!? de q se trata

P-tendrás q esperar hasta mañana para saberlo

I-jiji oki hasta mañana amor

P-hasta mañana isabella... te amo

I-y yo a ti (cuelga)

P- (suspira enamoradamente y entra a una joyería)

Señora- hola buenas tardes joven q buscaba un regalo para su madre, su hermana o para esa muchachita especial?

P-un anillo de matrimonio por favor

Sra., -huuu hulala vino al lugar adecuado aquí encontrara los mejores y a un buen precio... tenemos este es el mas solicitado con un diamante de 10 quilates

p-no está muy exagerado

Sra.,-o tenemos este de 2 quilates

p- ese está muy sencillo

(La señora le mostro barios modelos pero a phineas no le gustaba ninguno asta q por fin encontró el perfecto en una de las repisas más altas un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y u7n diamante enforna de rosa)

p-me da ese señorita

Sra. -está seguro es el más caro q tenemos si quiere le puedo mostrar otros más baratos

P -no quiero ese.. isabella lo vale

Sra.-como usted diga si desea pasar a la caja para pagar por favor tarjeta o efectivo?

P-tarjeta

(Después de comprar el anillo phineas fue a dar un paseo por el parque y a planear como seria q se lo diría a isabella...después de un rato ya tenía todo listo solo q sentía q le faltaba una cosa... la opinión de su hermano quería saber si el anillo era el indicado para aquella mujer con la q compartiría su vida entera)

P-hola hermano puedes venir al parque quiero mostrarte el anillo q compre para isabella

F-para qué?

P-quiero q me des tu opinión por favor

F-ok llego en 1 hora

P-te veo alado de la fuente adiós

F-adiós

(Cuelgan... 1 hora después)

P- qué raro ferb no a llegado el suele ser muy puntual.. Bueno se lo enseñare en casa

(Phineas vuelve a ver aquel anillo se levanta de su lugar y empieza a caminar a su casa mientras imaginaba lo hermoso q iba ser unir su vida con aquella mujer a la q amaba demasiado imaginando como seria despertar todas las mañanas y lo primero q vería seria su hermoso rostro)

*no quería llegar a esta parte DX*

(phineas iba tan distraído en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta q estaba en medio de la carretera más transitada y mucho menos vio a un camión de carga q se le acercaba a gran velocidad asta q alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos)

¿?-phineas cuidado!

P-he? iiiihaaaaaaaaaa!

CRACK!

¿?-phineas phineas responde

P-ferb

F-si aquí estoy no preocupes iii LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO! phineas no no te duermas abre los ojos phineas!

(Unas horas después en el hospital)

Dr.-familia de flyn phineas

Lawrence -yo soy su padre q paso?

linda-como esta mi hijo doctor?

Dr.- lamento decirles que su hijo está muy delicado, por la fuerza en la q venia el camión fue muy grande tenía más de 5 costillas rotas y 1 le perforo un pulmón hicimos todo lo q se pudo pero lamento informarles q tal vez no sobreviva la noche

Linda- NO NO Puede estar pasando

(grita y llora mientras su esposo trata de consolarla, mientras isabella cae en llanto en uno de los sillones del hospital y ferb solo queda en shock por la noticia)

Dr-la verdad lo lamento... pueden pasar a verlo de 2 en 2

Lawrence- hijo quieres pasar tu e isabella primero?

F- no papá pasa tu y mamá tengo q hablar antes con isabella

(Los padres de phineas y ferb se van con el doctor el cual les muestra la habitación de phineas, ferb voltea a ver a isabella y la ve ahogada en su llanto en uno de los sillones del hospital, el se acerca y le toca el brazo)

F- tranquila isabella

I- TRANQUILA!? COMO QUIERES Q ME TRANQUILIZE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA VA A MORIR EN POCAS HORAS Y T ME PIDES Q ME CALME?

F-CREES Q AMI NO ME DUELE ES MI HERMANO Y NO SOLO ESO TAMBIEN MI MEJOR  
>AMIGO<p>

(Menciona al bordo de las lagrimas, isabella al ver esto lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas)

I- lo siento ferb pero me duele mucho el pensar q ya no lo veré

F-a mi también me duele (dice mientras corresponde el abrazo) pero justamente por eso tenemos q ser fuertes ( separa un poco a isabella asiendo q lo viera a los ojos) isabella phineas te amaba demasiado y eso lo sabe4s perfectamente y tal vez esta sea la última vez q nos vea así q hay q hacer q se lleve un buen recuerdo de nosotros hay q ser fuertes... por el isa.  
>I- isabella asiente y sonríe ligeramente<p>

F- asi se ase (sonríe igualmente q isa en eso salen sus padres de la sala)

I- como esta phineas

linda - justo como dijo el doctor apenas y puede habla

f- ben isabella hay q ir a verlo

(Isabella y ferb se dirigen al cuarto de phineas y al llegar isabella es la primera en pasar)

I- phi-phineas?

Phineas- ho-hola mi amor (dice con mucha dificultad y sonriéndole a su amada) ven acércate

(Isabella obedece y se sienta lado de phineas, cuando se sienta una lágrima se le sale de los ojos)

P- no llo-llores mi amor voy a estar bien

I- pero phin.. (fue silenciada por el dedo de phineas)

P- tranquila se q voy a morir... pero quiero q me prometas algo

I- lo lo que quieras

P- prométeme q seguirás adelante q nada ni nadie te va a detener q lucharas por conseguir todos tus sueños y q no dejaras de sonreír

I-(con algunas lagrimas en los ojos) te lo prometo phineas por todo el amor q te tengo

P-(sonríe y voltea a ver a su hermano) ferb me arias un favor

F- asiente con la cabeza

P- pásame la caja q tengo en mi pantalón

(Ferb ase lo q dijo su hermano y se la entrega en sus manos una hermosa cajita enforna de corazón, phineas la toma y la abre mostrando el hermoso anillo q había adentro)

I- phi-phineas ese es un anillo de...

P-de compromiso te lo iba a dar mañana durante la cena..y bueno te lo enseño por q no me quiero ir sin saber cual sería tu respuesta?

I-(entre lagrimas) obvio hubiera aceptado TE AMO phineas y jamás lo voy a dejar de hacer

P-yo también te amo pero ya no llores q empañas to bello rostro...(limpia las lagrimas q salían de sus ojos) al menos pude ver esos preciosos ojos una vez mas( isabella se acerca a phineas y lo besa, lo besa lento y apasionadamente fue un beso q ninguno de los dos olvidara nunca, cuando se separan phineas voltea a ver a su hermano)

P-ferb

F- (se acerca) hermano yo-yo lo...

P-no fue tu culpa... pero me gustaría q me hicieras un favor

F-el q quieras

P-(phineas toma la mano de su hermano) tu mas q nadie sabias cuanto amo a isabella y sabes q dejarla es lo peor q me a pasado peor q el el golpe del auto quisiera q me prometas q cuidaras a isabella que no vayas a dejar q la dañen ni a la traicionen y si lo hacen te pido q cures sus heridas q estés siempre a su lado y le recuerdes a diario lo hermosa q es ya q se q no estaré para decirle lo mucho q la amo (los dos voltean a ver a isabella la cual está con la cara agachada y muy sonrojada) por favor acércate isabella  
>(isabella se acerca y phineas ase q ferb y ella se tomen de a mano) por favor hermano se que es mucho pedir pero por favor promételo<p>

F- lo prometo

P-gracias ya me puedo ir en paz

F-QUE NO PHINEAS NO TE VAYAS

I-NO PHINEAS QUEDATE CON MIGO POR FAVOR

P -lo siento *cof-cof* pero ya es hora de q me vaya los amo a..los..dos..

BIP.. . biiiiiiiiiiiii

F-NO PHINEAS NO VUELVE

I -NO ! DOCTOR, DOCTOR VENGA RAPIDO

TRES DIAS DESPUES...(isabella se encontraba tirada encima de la tumba de su amado mientras lloraba y se lamentaba)

I -lo siento phineas todo fue mi culpa si no fuera por mi tu seguirías aquí

F -de q hablas isabella?

I-ha? ferb yo-yo ya me iba

F-no me contestaste mi pregunta

I-de nada ferb no dije nada (deja una rosa encima de la tumba de phineas e intenta retirarse pero ferb la detiene)

F-a que te refieres con q fue tu culpa?

I-(no aguanta mas las lagrimas y se lanza a los brazos de ferb) fue mi culpa ferb si el y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido el no Hubiera ido por el anillo y no lo hubieran atropellado

F-(aleja a isabella) no isabella tu bien sabes q fuiste lo mejor q le pudo a ver pasado a mi hermano el te amaba y te lo quería demostrar casándote contigo.. y no dejare q te eches la culpa de lo q paso

I- por q ases esto ... no tienes por q

F- claro q si se lo prometí a phineas...a parte no puedo dejar q te eches la culpa por mi

I- que?

F-lo q oíste fue mi culpa si hubiera llegado a tiempo al parque el no se hubiera regresado solo a la casa y ...el no estaría aquí ( dice mientras se sienta en la tumba de phineas)  
>*me duele el solo escribirlo DX*<br>I- (se sienta Aldo de ferb y se recarga en su hombro) lo voy a extrañar mucho

f- yo también (la abraza)

(después de estar un rato abrazados sin decir nada hasta q isabella y ferb se voltean a ver y cuando ferb observa sus ojos se dio cuenta de q todo lo decía su hermano acerca de ella era verdad, luego luego q la vio se perdió en aquellos ojos, observo sus labios y fue como si le gritaran q los besaran, el viento empezó a soplar y la hermosura de isabella fue mayo e hiso q ferb se perdiera en su hermosura,... isabella al igual q ferb lo observo y poco a poco se fue acercándose a él y antes de q los dos se dieran cuenta sus labios se encontraron en un hermoso pero corto beso, después de aquel beso los dos se sonrojaron bastante y voltearon para otro lado)

Ferb -amm isabella yo l-lo si..

I -n-no te preocupes ágamos como si esto no paso ok?

f- (asiste con la cabeza) i-isabella no quieres ir por un helado?

I -claro me caería bien un helado

(Ambos se pararon y fueron hacia la heladería)

(3 meses después)

FERB- h-hola hermano perdón por no venir a visitarte antes pero creo q ye sabes la razón... tal vez esto no esté bien pero la amo y se lo recuerdo a diario cuando la llamo, la gente nos mira raro es difícil q acepten esta relación en esta situación tan frágil pero que puedo hacer, el corazón no escucha solo se aferra a ella y por ella lucha yo se que tu lo entiendes te juro que la cuido bien, y no te preocupes por ella que yo aquí estoy y el amor que tu le dabas a diario yo se lo doy yo le diré cuanto lo amabas, es la mujer perfecta sé que no te equivocabas y se que te querías casar con ella lo sé es la predilecta tu me dijiste que yo la cuidara que no dejara que nadie la dañara que nadie la traicionara no pienso decepcionarte porque la amo demasiado curare sus heridas ahí estaré a su lado,  
>a los 2 nos duele que te hayas marchado eso nos une mas siempre estaré a su lado<p>

RIN~RIN

bueno... si ya voy para allá.. Oye izzy TE AMO.. (Cuelga)  
>yo ya me voy vendré pronto a visitarte lo prometo... ve con Dios phineas que yo la cuidare descansa en paz, te extrañare…<p>

(ferb se alejo de aquel lugar y llego con isabella q ahora ya era su novia y pronto su futura esposa la pareja era muy feliz a pesar de la crítica de los demás ellos sabían q juntos superarían cualquier obstáculo... pero lo q no sabían era q alguien los estaba cuidando.. en el cielo se encontraba un pequeño ángel q los observaba día a dí diario les decía )

phineas- Que no les importe lo que diga la gente, ustedes ronda siempre en mi mente, solo hay q aceptar en presente, recuerden q yo los cuidare y los bendeciré...y hermano, cuídala bien

fin

lose, lose, ferb habla muchísimo! pero enserio que no se qué pensaba cuando la escribí.

a y las faltas de ortografia y los famosos "q" me dio hueva cambiarlos XD

GRACIAS POR LEER :3

y PERDON POR MATEAR A PHINES D:


End file.
